


What I never knew I always wanted

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Cute Kids, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, I Tried, Kid Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles never thought they would get this far.Inspired by Carrie Underwood's "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted" from her amazing album "Storyteller"*first song fic,





	What I never knew I always wanted

_**Never was the kind to think about dressing in white,** _   
_**Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life** _

_**Thought I was happy on my own** _

_**'Til you came and proved me wrong** _

 

"Anyway so we're gonna go on a double date next week" Scott told Stiles "you should come!"

Stiles grinned "And what? Be your waiter?"

"No, I mean, Allison has a friend who's..you know"

"Gay?" Stiles took a sip from his beer "you can say gay, Scott."

"Yeah, so his name is Tom, he works with Allison at the school, super nice!"

"I'm fine, thank you" Stiles thanked Scott, he doesn't need a boyfriend right now.

"Come on, Stiles!" Scott urged him "you should try dating."

"I don't need a boyfriend, relationships are nothing but a headache." Stiles said,

Scott pouted "You're no fun."

Stiles put his money on the table "Thank you, but I'll think I'll go home."

He could hear Scott groaning behind him, and as he walked out of the bar, all it took was one second.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled as he stumbled backwards "watch where you're going,"

"Sorry, man, didn't see you there."

Stiles finally looked up, and lost his ability to talk.

"I'm... Stiles, I'm Stiles."

"Derek." the man in front of him introduced himself,

it took one second for Stiles to figure out he's in love "Do you want to.. Get out of here? Grab something to eat, maybe?"

 

**_I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_ **

**_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_ **

**_I didn't know there was a hole_ **

**_Something missing in my soul_ **

**_'Til you filled it up with your love, yeah_ **

 

They were laying in their bed, fingers intertwined, loving gazes at each other, fully in love.

"Come on, a winter wedding is not that bad!" Derek defended himself,

Stiles laughed "Yeah, and we could ask a Popsicle to officiate the wedding!"

"Shut up" Derek hit his fiance in the face with a pillow "I'll leave you"

"No you won't, you looooove me!" Stiles sing-songed,

"After this? Not so much!" Derek laughed,

Stiles scooted closer to the man of his life "I don't care when and how we get married, as long as I am with you, everything is perfect."

  
**_Never pictured myself singing lullabies_ **

**_Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night_ **

**_In the quiet, in the dark_ **

**_You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes_ **

**_What a sweet surprise_ **

 

"Who's the cutest little girl?" Stiles cooed at the little girl "You are! Yes, you are!"

Derek joined in sitting behind his husband, reaching with his hands to wrap the both of them into a warm hug,

"She has your eyes." Stiles said,

"She does," Derek agreed "and your nose"

"Oh, god, she has the Stilinski nose!" Stiles groaned "the horrors!"

Derek laughed "At least she has the Hale eyes."

"It doesn't matter" Stiles looked at the baby in his arms "because she's the most perfect baby ever.. and she's ours."

 

**_And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted_ **

**_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_ **

**_I didn't know there was a hole_ **

**_Something missing in my soul_ **

**_'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love_ **

 

Stiles stood in the doorway, watching his husband having a tea party with their five-year old daughter, as Stiles himself was holding their one-month old son.

"No, daddy!" Amelia laughed when Derek pretended to drink from the cup loudly,

"What? I'm drinking my tea!" Derek said,

"Not like that!" Amelia argued, she captured his face with her little hands "silly daddy."

Derek looked at her for a moment before launching himself at her "Surprise! This was all a set up so I could catch you! hahahaha!"

"No! Papa!!" Amelia called for Stiles,

"Sorry baby girl, I'm holding your brother."

"Muahahaha!" Derek called "I got the princess!"

"Noooooo!" Amelia yelled, freeing herself from her dad's arms, she ran all over their house, with Derek running after her.

  
**_Life has a way of showing you just what you need_ **

**_And who you were made to be, yeah_ **

  
"So..remind me again that moment in the bar?" Scott said,

"Shut up" Stiles nudged him, they were sitting in Stiles' house, in his garden, watching as their kids played together, and Derek and Allison went off to talk about some TV show they both liked,

"I'm happy for you, bro." Scott admitted "I really am."

"I'm happy too, never thought I'll have something so perfect."

Stiles watched as Amelia played with Felix, Scott's oldest, and Henry found himself a friend in Scott's younger kid, Sophia.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice tore him from his thoughts "You coming or not?"

Stiles smiled, joining his husband and best friend in helping them set up the table, all while his kids were running around them reminding Stiles how perfect his life are.

 

**_I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_ **

**_I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_ **

**_I didn't know there was a hole_ **

**_Something missing in my soul_ **

**_'Til you filled it up with your love_ **

**_Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah_ **

 

"Happy fathers day!" a mix of voices came into Stiles' ear, he felt the mattress under him go down with the weight of his three kids,

his ten-year old, Amelia.

his middle son, five-year old Henry,

And their newest addition, three-year old Tate.

Derek groaned "Who is it who dares to interrupt me in my sleep?" he called,

Amelia giggled "It us, daddy!"

"Uh!" Derek opened his eyes "my little babies, coming to surprise me!"

"We made you pancakes!" Amelia showed him the plate as proof, Henry nodded in agreement, like he did lately whenever someone talked, no matter what they said.

"I have a feeling like we're the ones who's gonna clean it later" Stiles grinned,

"Na-uh!" Amelia said "we cleaned it all!"

"You did?" Stiles asked with surprise, he got up from their bed and walked to the kitchen. "They did clean everything! Good job sweetheart." he put a kiss on his daughter's forehead, sitting next to her and enjoying his father's day.

 

**_I never was the kind to think about dressing in white_ **

**_I never pictured myself singing lullabies_ **

 

They were now old and wrinkled, almost 50.

Earlier that day, they drove to Harvard, to drop off Amelia on her first day,

"What'cha doing there, babe?" Stiles heard his husband ask, Stiles sat at their room, looking at old pictures.

Derek was still the most beautiful man Stiles ever saw, grey hair suited him, and Stiles often looked at him and bed and admired his face and the fact he had the chance to marry him.

"Do you rmemember that day?" Stiles showed him the picture from their wedding, both men had the biggest smile,

"Yeah, from our wedding, your dad got so emotional he started crying" Derek sat next to him,

"And Laura and Cora kept saying how weird it is that their brother is getting married" Stiles grinned, he paused for a moment before talking again "I never thought we would get this far."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked,

"Minutes before we met.. I told Scott that relationships are nothing but a headache..and when I walked out of the door, you just..bumped into me, and when I looked at you..I just knew."

Derek intertwined his fingers with Stiles', putting a kiss on his knuckles, "When I got home that day..I told my mom I found my future husband."

"Is that why Peter kept laughing at you?" Stiles asked,

"Yeah. he kept saying how sappy we were."

"I love you." Stiles told him,

Derek looked right into his eyes "I love you too."


End file.
